Lesbian and Gay Valduggery, Genderbent
by NightcatMau
Summary: The old series slightly tweaked to celebrate not only Gay Pride month but the recent legalization of gay marriage in Ireland. So sort of a bittersweet look at once was. Gay love. Genderbent Val, genderbent Skul, trans Skul.
1. The Suit: Genderbent Val

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery or Valkyrie. In the turnabout is fair play department Val is 40 and gets to become a guy this time, and yes this is still Valduggery. So if men being in love or gay marriage upsets you, leave now. Gay marriage is now legal in the Republic of Ireland to save you checking. So I'm relaunching the series sort as a look at what once was, Ah, this was my first gay fanfic ever, so be nice.

* * *

I'd been in the horrific explosion that nearly cost me my life, but the Sanctuary doctors were able to bring me back. Unfortunately, as sometimes happens the magic that healed me couldn't change the rather cruel and unfair result of the explosion, mainly that I'd went in the abandoned factory female and came out a male.

Doctors explained that that was what happened when young female investigators got caught in the fallout of such an explosion. The magic of the underground lab had been used to produce the much wanted and very much illegal magical sex-changes so many female sorcerors sought out. I had been sent in because I empathized with the women and wanted the magical surgeries to be legal. Nobody had expected for the doctors to leave behind a trap designed to change any detectives who wandered into it or the explosion, but I was all better now.

Ghastly, I dimly remembered, had seen me on the stretcher and had thoughtfully sent clothes over to match my new body. Skulduggery had been out of Ireland but was due to pick me up that day. I dressed in my new suit, admiring myself. I was handsome, I'd admit that. I had a more square cut to my jaw now and my eyes were still brown. I'd been offered a haircut, but had opted to keep it long until I could decide on my own what I wanted. I pulled it back now and considered the effect in the mirror, frowning.

A doctor came in, clearing his throat. "Well young man, Detective Pleasant will be here for you soon. I've been elected to tell you, for rather obvious reasons, that your marriage is no longer valid. I'm sorry." I looked at him realization dawning. He was a man who loved a man himself. How could he know, just by looking at me? Well, duh. If I knew by looking at him... Did this make me gay now? I supposed it did and pocketed my wedding ring before walking out to wait for the Bentley in the warm Irish sunshine.

* * *

Skulduggery had been alerted to my condition so he showed no surprise when a young man got in his car. "Seatbelt." He said automatically. I clicked it and repressed a sigh. He used to automatically kiss me when I got in too. Now he sat rather rigidly, refusing to look at me. He said nothing the entire way home, and once there walked inside without so much as a backwards glance or offering to take my luggage. Man's world my right eye.

I took my luggage to our bedroom, and sat down on the bed wearily. I just wanted to sleep for a week. Skulduggery stood in the doorframe, arms crossed. "I've moved my things out, of course. I'll have another bed brought in eventually but for now my meditation chair is good enough. If you're hungry find yourself something in the kitchen."

I made sure he was gone and got up to close the door. I went back and sat on the bed, weeping. I knew men were never supposed to cry, but I figured having the man you were in love with stop loving you qualified as a time it was OK to cry. I was still shaking with silent tears when I felt a skeletal hand touch my shoulder gently. "What on Earth are you crying for?" Skulduggery asked, clear puzzlement on his skeletal features.

"What am I crying for?" I repeated dully, hating the new rich deepness of my voice. "In a short space of time I've gone from being a woman to a man, my marriage is over, and the only man I've ever been in love with or will ever love no longer loves me. I think I have plenty to cry about."

Shock appeared on his features, and I stood up quickly. "I think it's best if I move back to Gordon's. There's no use in either of us pretending you still feel the same way for me. You wouldn't even look at me when I got in the Bentley, Skulduggery. I'm sorry this happened, and I'm even sorrier I had to turn out to be a gay man, but I can't just stop loving you or wanting to be with you."

He said nothing in return so I pushed by him. "I'll call a taxi. It was nice knowing you, Skulduggery, take care of yourself." I walked to the door, but a skeletal hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Valkyrie, please, wait."

I shook my head, refusing to turn around. "There's nothing you can possibly say, Skulduggery."

"When you got in the car not wearing your ring, Valkyrie, I thought you didn't want me."

I turned, stupefied. "What?" I asked horrified that I'd hurt him that badly. He reached up a skeletal hand, tentatively touching my cheek and I held it there. I felt my heart pounding in my chest as he stepped closer. I hadn't gained any height in my change, so he still tilted my head back slightly before bringing his teeth down on my mouth. I wrapped my arms around him, reveling in the feel of him and he deepened the kiss, his arms wrapping tightly around me. Then his hands were caressing me, just as they used to, and I thought I'd die of gratitude right then and there.

"Skulduggery." I said, pushing him away gently. "You know we aren't married any longer. I don't want to do something you'll regret, I'm a man, I'm not changing back, there is no cure."

He shrugged, hands stuffed in his pockets, something I still found very appealing. "We would never have been married to most people, Valkyrie. I _am_ a skeleton, you know."

"Yes, who up until now had been straight."

"More or less."

"I see."

"I thought you might. You appeal to me, it doesn't matter if you're male or female, I love you, Valkyrie. When I heard and realized nothing had changed, that I'd happily adapt I realized you would be the first man I could potentially be attracted to, and I was, the instant you got in the Bentley." He paused to sit on the bed patting it so I would join him.

"I just didn't know how you would react, knowing that I desired you as one man desires another man. So I elected to say nothing, which clearly was a mistake. Though need I remind you you did get in the Bentley not wearing your ring."

"You're not wearing yours either, Skulduggery." I growled.

"Right. Because I figured the rather handsome young man before me would have no use for me still wanting to be his husband."

"Then you're completely insane."

"Am I now?" He asked, leaning in to kiss me again. I returned his kiss fully, slightly disappointed when he pulled away, but his words were worth it. "As far as I'm concerned," he placed a gentle kiss on my neck, "we're still married. If you'll have me that is. This would be the perfect excuse to run screaming in revulsion from me, you know."

I smiled, drawing him into my embrace, reminding myself to temper my embrace before I inadvertently hurt him with my new strength. He seemed to melt into my arms and I liked it just fine. "I feel the same way, Skulduggery Pleasant. As far as I'm concerned we'll never stop being married." He kissed me again, and I could feel I was truly home at last, with my husband at my side.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. I know, I know, A little clunky but it was my first gay fanfic from way back and starting with Val female and making her male made it kind of hard for me to get into my gay guy mindset. So hopefully you wonderful gay guys out there liked it!**


	2. The Necklace: Genderbent Skul

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery or Valkyrie. Hopefully this is the first of many one-shots for all my fine lesbian readers out there. Val is about 30, I think. Story is her POV.

* * *

Skulduggery and I had been married several months, but he had insisted on separate bedrooms, claiming not to need intimacy, and to find the idea morally repellent as he was indeed a skeleton. But from his short tempered outbursts I could tell he was lying.

He'd become frigid and hostile the last several days, barely leaving his room, refusing to even kiss or touch me, and the door was locked. We weren't even taking cases, though I guessed everyone at the Sanctuary thought it was for the exact opposite reasons.

I sighed, knowing what I had to do. I went to his door and knocked. "Skulduggery? I have to go to Gordon's for a bit, but I should be back soon." He didn't answer, but I didn't expect him to. I was no happier or less frustrated than he was, but at least I was going to do something about it.

* * *

It hadn't taken me long to find the necklace I wanted, a gold lacework emerald pendant surrounded by pearls. hidden away in my secret stash of magical treasures so long ago. As long as Skulduggery wore it he would have a human form, but the script on the back warned body would be what the wearer most wanted. I hated the idea of him wanting to be flesh and blood in the first place, but I knew he needed this. Hopefully he wouldn't find the necklace too girly.

* * *

I found Skulduggery in our office and he stiffened at the sight of me. It hurt, but I walked forward, putting the necklace on his desk. He picked it up, turning it over to read the description, then looked at me. "It still wouldn't be right, Valkyrie. It would be a travesty. I'm sorry, I'll adjust in time but I cannot subject you to my touch."

"Less talking, more necklace wearing."

"Valkyrie-" I stepped forward and took the necklace from him, slipping the long chain over his head before he could protest. The changes was instant. Beautiful soft flesh poured over his frame, his long limbs became elegant, his waist and hips fleshed out underneath his clothes. His heartbreakingly beautiful face flushed with shame, and he closed his amber eyes in misery, wrapping his, well her, arms over the rather obvious swell of her bosom.

"Skulduggery, you look amazing." I breathed and she, for I could only think of the beautiful woman before me as she, looked up, her lovely face a mask of surprise.

"But I'm a woman." Her voice, still velvety but sweeter and somehow even more seductive sounded shocked. I wanted to kiss her in the worst way, but restrained myself.

"That's a problem how?" I asked. She flushed and looked away, her elegant hands curling on the edge of her desk. I reached out to touch her cheek, and she flinched away. "This doesn't change how I feel for you, Skulduggery. I still love you, I want to be with you. Don't deny me, deny us what we both want."

She shook her head, refusing to look at me. "I can't. Don't you understand, Valkyrie? I can't because I'd never want to take this necklace off again if I got to touch you, to kiss you like this. I want more than anything to be your lover, to complete our union, but I can't. It would hurt too much to go back, being like this is something I've wanted far too long, please understand."

"So who says you have to go back?" I asked gently. Keep the necklace on. You're just as beautiful now as you were handsome before, and we both feel the same. I honestly don't mind having a beautiful wife if she'll be in the same bed as me every night." Skulduggery flushed again, but got up to come stand in front of me, she was still slightly taller than me, and I reached up to touch her soft brown hair that cascaded in curls down past her shoulders. I realized her amber-coloured eyes had flecks of gold and honey in them, and they held me captive.

I felt dizzy, and she reached out hesitantly to steady me, her soft hands feeling wonderful on my shoulders. I closed my eyes and her lips found mine, a velvety purr of rapture coming from her. She drew me closer, her chest pressing into mine, and it was a good thing she was holding me so tightly or my knees would have given out Skulduggery pulled back, to smile down at me. "Lets take this slow. I don't want to rush things." She said, bringing up one hand to caress my hair. I nodded dazedly, her velvety voice making my heart melt. She kissed me softly, then released me.

"Would you like to go out to dinner?" She asked casually. "I haven't eaten in oh, over four hundred years, and I know the perfect restaurant. Quiet, they won't even give two women a second glance."

"I would love to go to dinner with my wife." I said, enjoying the radiant smile my words brought to her face. I knew, even as we got into the Bentley that some narrow-minded people would never accept us. They would find the idea of two women in love more offensive than my having loved Skulduggery as a skeleton. But I also knew she was happy now for the first time in centuries and as far as I was concerned she was never taking off the necklace again.

* * *

 **Feel free to comment unless you're a hater.**


	3. The Ring- Genderbent Skul

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Ghastly, or Valkyrie. Val is in her 20s here, story is from her POV. Another lesbian Valduggery for you.

* * *

I hadn't seen Skulduggery for weeks. The storm created by magical science we'd been in had changed him somehow, the direct blast of energy he'd gotten from a thundercloud not helping things, and he'd isolated himself from everyone. He's even refused to see a doctor. At last being his partner I was elected to try and see him. I went to his house, wondering if he'd installed more magical security for himself, but I found the front door ajar.

I drew my gun and kicked the door open, stepping quickly inside and against the wall to avoid being a target. But no shots rang out, no magical attacks came. I swept the bottom floor, no Skulduggery, no signs of struggle. I did a sweep of the upper floor as well. If he was here, he was in the basement. Just great. I went to the basement door, resisting the urge to knock and call out for him. There could be a killer down there for all I knew.

I took the night vision goggles from my jacket and put them on, turning them on before opening the door. I kept my gun drawn as I walked down the rickety steps keeping as close to the wall as possible. The basement was empty except for the huddled figure in one corner. Skulduggery. He looked up at my approach, his expression utterly miserable, and now I knew why he'd been hiding from everyone. My hunch had been right. "Hello, Valkyrie." His, well her, softer voice matched her more delicate features. Her skull was finer now, her bones more delicate. The frame under her suit must have been chaffing her, because she fingered it restlessly, wincing in pain. I knelt down, holstering my gun. "Skulduggery! We have to get that thing off of you."

"No, Valkyrie, keep your hands to yourself. Valkyrie!" Her voice was broken but she didn't resist as I undressed her. I was as gentle as possible taking the frame off, but it was clear it had hurt her. The too-big trousers of course now wouldn't stay up and she huddled up in a tight ball of humiliation.

I stroked her ribs, her spine gently, trying to soothe her, but she just balled up tighter. It broke my heart to see her in so much pain, so I dressed her once more, gently as possible, taking off my own belt and making sure to cinch it tight enough that she kept her dignity. I picked her up and carried her up the steps to her favourite meditation chair.

I took off the goggles, glad her home had always been dark. "You've seen what you wanted to see, you can go now." She whispered. I reached out and grasped her gloved hand in mine, bowing my head.

"I don't have any words to make this better for you, Skulduggery. I can't even begin to imagine what you are feeling, but I do know you don't know the first thing about being a woman, and I'm not leaving you until I'm sure I've taught you everything I know."

Skulduggery looked at me, shaking her head. "It's no use, Valkyrie. I just want to die, I'd rather die than be a woman."

"Say that again, Skulduggery, say that again." I growled.

"I didn't mean to offend you, I just- You should leave now, Valkyrie. There's nothing left for us. No partnership, no friendship, no anything else. You can keep your engagement ring, of course."

"Are you saying you don't love me anymore?" I blinked back tears.

She looked away, pain written on her exquisitely delicate skeletal features. "Of course not. But I am a woman now, even if it is hard to tell with a skeleton, I'm different now. I'm so confused and frightened, Valkyrie. I feel so different now, not like a man, but how a woman must feel. But no, I'll never stop loving you, not ever."

"Skulduggery? I thought I knew what happened during the storm and right after. You covered up your face, wouldn't speak, but I knew. The thing is, Skulduggery, to me there is nothing wrong."

"That's nice to know." She said faintly.

I fished into my jacket, taking our a small velvet box. She looked at the box, then me, then back at the box. "Valkyrie, what is that?"

I set it on the arm of her chair, rising as I did. "That? That was for you, if you'd-" I stopped, fighting back my tears. "If you would have consented to be my bride. But I know I can't force you into that kind of relationship, I understand, you know. I'll always love you, Skulduggery, that will never change. Keep the ring. I do wish you well in the future."

She didn't respond so I made my way to the front door, my heart breaking. What had I expected? For her to consent to my touch? She might love me, but she had made her feelings about being my wife perfectly clear. I walked to my car, getting in, staring dully at the steering wheel. I don't know how long I sat there, lost in my thoughts, but I do know I jumped when a gloved hand rapped on my window. I lowered it, looking out at her.

"Yes, Skulduggery?" She said nothing, but leaned in the window, kissing me softly. I reached up to bring her closer, and she leaned in further wrapping both arms around me, burying her head in my shoulder. I realized she was wearing her ring, it fit perfectly over her gloved finger.

I looked at her and she smiled shakily. She didn't need to ask for me to follow her back inside. She didn't need to say a word as I dissolved a healing stone in warm water, then bathed the areas where the frame had chaffed her bones. Skulduggery was allowing me to do these things, trusting me not to hurt her as a woman, and those were words enough. When her bones were healed she buttoned her shirt back up, looking at me shyly. "You weren't supposed to see me like that until our wedding night, Valkyrie." The was a blush in her voice that made me grin.

"Well, seeing as how there will be no paper or service, we can consider this our wedding night if you'd like." I said, half teasing. I'd assumed she'd put me off, but a delighted look crossed her beautiful features and Skulduggery pulled me on to her lap in an impressive show of strength. Her confidence and usual arrogance had returned in full force, because she smiled down at me smugly.

"You do realize that you're the lucky one, right, Valkyrie? Because I am far more beautiful than you'll ever be."

"You're serious, aren't you? Well I guess you're right. We'll have to get you something prettier to wear then, though the whole Ellen look does work for you."

She grinned down smugly, pressing her forehead into mine. "You know of course if I keep my look I'll want the perfect trophy wife. I'll have Ghastly make you some dresses to show off you cleavage." I laughed and she kissed me deeply. I returned the kiss, perfect happy to be in the arms of my skeleton bride.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**


	4. The Dress- Trans Skul

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Ghaslty or Valkyrie. Val is about 28 here, story is in her POV. "Extasis" is a song by Millonario, with Corona and featuring Cartel de santa. Yeah, narcocorrido, deal with it.

* * *

I took the curves tight and fast as I drove to Skulduggery's house. We had been planning to announce getting married and now he was backing down telling me by text, by _text_ that he couldn't marry me. That he had to show me, he couldn't tell me. I was furious. I could only think of one reason why and I planned to shoot him and the no good hussy.

I got to his house, braking hard. I rushed the door, snapping my palms towards it, exploding it into a million fragments. "Skulduggery Pleasant, where are you?" I roared.

"Valkyrie? Come to the hat room. I have to show you something." His voice sounded sad and my temper cooled, but not by much. I walked to the hat room. The door was closed and I frowned at it.

"Skulduggery?" I asked, perplexed.

"Come in, Valkyrie, and keep in mind that what you see is what you get as the saying goes." There was soft self-depreciating laughter in his voice. Suddenly I didn't want to hurt him. I sighed and opened the door, concerned now for my best friend and partner.

What I saw took my breath away. Skulduggery stood before me, but dressed like I'd never seen him before. This wasn't one of his immaculate suits, but a wedding dress of the deepest black. It had seemingly endless tiers of ruffles and lace, reminding me of something I'd seen in a Mexican art print once.

He was wearing a black veil, obscuring his skeletal features, but I could feel his eye sockets watching me. "Well? Aren't you going to laugh? To start shouting at me? Maybe you'd like to hit me instead?" His velvety voice sounded sad but hard from a lifetime of hiding what he was.

"You look, you look wonderful, Skulduggery, really."

He laughed bitterly. "We both know that isn't true, Valkyrie. I'm a man in a wedding dress. I'm a freak, a joke, but it gets even better. All my life I've never felt like much of a man. Oh, I married and I had a child, but it was easy, since I'm attracted to women. But I didn't love my wife as a man, Valkyrie. I don't love you as a man. I love you as a woman. A woman trapped in a man's body."

He sounded near tears and he turned from me. I went to him, holding him close, catching a hint of floral perfume that made my senses swim. "Skulduggery, I'm still in love with you, I still want to marry you. You're well, don't take this the wrong way, but you're very beautiful to me right now."

I felt him stiffen and he pulled away. "You don't have to pander to me, Valkyrie. I know it's over. Do you know how much it broke my heart to get a man's face from my façade? A whole body façade would only give me a man's body, and I don't want a man's body, I want a woman's. Please, just go."

I turned him back to face me, lifting his veil, putting all the love and desire I felt for him into my kiss. He was startled and his jaws opened permitting me to taste the texture and his maxilla. My hands roamed and tears streamed out of my eyes as I deepened the kiss.

I pulled away at long last. "At least you weren't born a woman who is into women. Well, I'm into men too. And gay men, and straight women. So I'm attracted to you as the man you show the world, but the woman you truly are as well. That's pretty messed up, isn't it? I have to go. I hope you find the woman you're looking for, Skulduggery, but I know it's not me."

He came forward, embracing me tightly, cradling my head to his chest. "You're the woman I want, Valkyrie! You! You can love me as a woman. How many women would do that, would understand? I'm just so confused. Sometimes I want to stay in a man's body, so I can be more acceptable to you. And sometimes I'm perfectly content to be a woman with a man's body."

I started to cry again. "I've never told anyone, but half the time I feel like a gay man trapped in a woman's body. I'd see you finger fabric at Ghastly shop and think of how perfect it be if you'd be gay so you could accept the man in me."

"That explains why you argue design with Ghastly, I suppose." Skulduggery teased gently, and I laughed.

"And now all your catty remarks about women make sense." I teased back and we both burst out laughing. Skulduggery pulled back, looking at me wistfully.

"I still can't marry you, Valkyrie. They won't let two women marry and I'm not going to live a lie to be with you. I love you so much, please try to understand."

"So who needs to be married? I'm not going to play it straight to marry my, can I call you my beautiful bride or would that offend you?"

Skulduggery tilted my head up and kissed me deeply. "I'd adore being your bride, and I want you to refer to me as such from now on. I want to be treated as a woman, I don't care if the Sanctuary does fire me."

"Let's quit. Nobody puts my wife, and as far as I'm concerned we ARE married, in a corner or shames her. You're going to be my wife for a very, very long time, I hope you know that, Skulduggery Pleasant.

She smiled then, grasped me firmly and kissed me.

* * *

 **I was taught it is never polite to use the term she unless a man who identifies as a woman chooses it. Or a man chooses it, I ain't picky. The same goes for a woman who identifies as male. He isn't polite unless the person you are talking about chooses to be called he, OK?**


End file.
